


Nymphomania

by RogueDevlin



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F, Humor, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueDevlin/pseuds/RogueDevlin
Summary: Is it PWP? Or is there actually a plot? Is it smut? Lemon? Is it possibly a NanoFateNum blasphemy? *gasp*Has the author truly lost her marbles, at last... reached the dark side, and forgotten all about fluffy NanoFate?Be warned… and yet... some things can't be denied.
Relationships: Fate Testarossa Harlaown/Takamachi Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha/Fate Testarossa Harlaown/Signum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Nymphomania

* * *

“Well Signum, the thing is I’d do anything my Fate-chan asks for. This is what she wants, so I’ll be happy to oblige.”

She, propped on her hands and knees over the bed, approached very cat-like to the pink-haired captain who, sitting by the middle of the bed, tensed and instinctively pulled back feeling her mouth dry. 

Nanoha with her white shirt completely unbuttoned and her azure skirt riding well over her thighs as she crawled towards Fate's second-in-command, revealing a laced pink panty on every step, had her eyes fixed on a very revealing body part of the tall mage.

Signum swallowed hard when she met the predator blue-violet eyes of her superior’s lover. She was unaware of how that look from those eyes on her triggered more than one reaction in her body. A visible one to which those eyes were fixated on. 

Hard nipples rose over her clothes and the owner of the crimson eyes licked her lips lustfully at the sight. It was an enticing sight, one she was hating to miss when she blinked. 

She would let her woman enjoy that... For now...

"My, my Signum-san. I might get a little bit jealous," Nanoha declared as she undid her side ponytail throwing her head back shaking her cascading auburn hair before looking back at the swordmaster. Once she was upon her, moving one of her legs over, she straddled her right by her waist purposefully blocking Fate's view of Signum's breasts and pushing her back to lie flat on the bed.

Not that it mattered to Fate, from her position now, barely kneeling on the edge of the bed, timing her moment while observing the two attractive half-naked women in front of her, she could enjoy a grand view of Nanoha's ass as well as Signum's already spread legs, with a faint view of her black panties.

Nanoha rubbed herself against Signum's body, her hands busy undoing her shirt while the pink-haired unconsciously grabbed her by the hips, and slowly met her compassed rubbing with motions of her own, which earned an appreciative lifted brow from Fate.

Fate could feel her own juices flowing and the fire to claim them both as her own. But not just yet...

She was enjoying the sight too much to interrupt. Nanoha had complained too much considering how much it turned out she was enjoying.

Finally having freed Signum from her upper clothing Nanoha was feeling the toned muscles, her hands wandering up and down the exposed torso and filling her hands with Signum’s firm breasts.

Fate finally reached over and placed herself kneeling sideways from them. Grabbing a handful of Nanoha's hair brought her firmly towards her to kiss her fully on the lips while her hand traveled to fondle Signum's breast while Nanoha still enjoyed the other.

When the blonde was satisfied, she broke the kiss and lowered to kiss Signum fully on the lips while she took care of removing Signum's skirt and underwear.

Nanoha, panting for breath after being ravished by Fate’s lips, removed the rest of her clothes while Fate, still fully dressed in her Enforcer uniform continued exploring Signum's mouth with her tongue.

A moan from Signum under their kiss made Fate notice Nanoha had proactively placed herself between Signum's legs and was claiming the guardian's other lips increasing her urges.

Fate broke the kiss and stood up, watching the pink-haired tug at the sheets of the bed while Nanoha used her skilled tongue on her. Fate winced wickedly as she knew very well how skilled that tongue was. Judging by the way she was getting wet, she could almost feel Nanoha’s tongue inside her as well.

Slowly stripping down from her clothes, she was perfectly aware of how Signum was trying her best not to lose sight of her while doing it but at the same time was having difficulties doing so. Fate could tell by the broken expressions in Signum's face of the unmistakable orgasm her own woman was providing the guardian. 

Almost as if she knew she was being observed, Nanoha without stopping the oral ministrations looked up and locked her eyes with her lover's gaze. That gaze that Fate could not resist above anything else.

A sudden cry of pleasure from the guardian was like a flare to Fate. Completely naked at last she pulled Nanoha up from Signum's legs and kissed her fully before Nanoha licked her own lips clean. She tried to push Nanoha back but the auburn-haired managed to be the one to push her back and Fate found herself lying right next to Signum who was still catching her breath from the orgasm that had overpowered her.

Nanoha, extending her arm softly teased one of Signum's nipples with her fingers while kissing Fate deeply. Fate's hands quickly traveled to her very wet core and promptly introduced two fingers inside the instructor.

"Oh... Fate-chan's... in such.. a hurry..." She managed to complain moaning amused in between kisses.

Suddenly Nanoha felt her hand that had been busy teasing Signum's nipples been taken and her fingers licked. Matching Fate's thrusts in her, she used her fingers in Signum's mouth vigorously in and out, feeling the warm tongue pressing against her fingers.

Fate finally broke off their kiss as she felt Nanoha climaxing in her and wanted to see her face contort in pleasure.

Nanoha had to remove her hand from Signum's mouth and dug her fingernails in Fate's shoulder while it was impossible for her to contain the release from her body and into the blonde’s fingers.

Hazy from the orgasm she looked again for Signum's mouth with her fingers, while Fate tried to rise up but Nanoha straddled her in place.

After her fingers were wet enough, Nanoha lowered herself to find her place in between Fate's legs while the blonde motioned Signum to sit on her face.

Unlike Fate and her rush, Nanoha used her already wet fingers to find Fate's clit and slowly rubbed it in between her fingers. She concentrated on giving little ministrations to the sensitive spot while she observed Fate making Signum remove the remaining clothes before sitting in her face to eat her out where Nanoha had just explored.

Signum managed to grasp the headboard of the bed for balance. Fate's tongue inside her felt very different from Nanoha's. They both had their own style, exploring and tasting her. Nanoha excelled with full perseverance, Fate, with her outstanding speed. And at that rate, she was going to orgasm again any moment now in Fate's face.

Nanoha could feel the familiar shudders from Fate's body. She knew she would drink from her any moment as she thrust in her fingers that had been covered with Signum's juices and her own excitement of the awareness of her lover’s lust reaching her limits had her dripping her own legs.

The loud moans from Signum indicated Fate was also very close about to drink from the guardian.

Fate and Signum moaned long in pleasure within a couple of seconds of difference.

Signum had to move from her position and dropped next to Fate's left side, trying again to catch her breath, feeling her body heated and sweaty. Nanoha climbed up and curled over at Fate's right side, wrapping her arm possessively around her waist and nuzzling the curve of her breast.

"Are you satisfied now Enforcer Harlaown?" Nanoha teased her lover.

Fate turned to the violet-blue eyes smiling and then to the other blue eyes knowing she was far from satisfied. She wanted to indulge in both of them. Long and deep.

Nanoha's hand over her waist traveled to her left nipple to tease it while she kissed her way to cover her right one with wet kisses. Fate gasped at the excitation and before she turned to her left, a second gasp escaped her breath as another mouth covered her nipple right over Nanoha's fingers.

Fate was wrong. 

Signum avidly sucked on her nipple while Nanoha lightly bit the other one, circling its contour with her tongue only to press the delicate tip in between her teeth again, sending little pangs of pleasure to the blonde. Greedily, the auburn-haired turned to watch Signum enjoying her lover’s breast and made her way to introduce her tongue between Signum’s lip and Fate’s nipple, twirling her tongue with Signum’s until they started kissing each other each turning to watch Fate at moments who was breathless and panting looking at them. 

Nanoha broke the kiss and captured Fate’s lips again, bringing one of her hands to wet groin while Signum kissed and licked the blonde’s shoulders earning soft moans on the right spots, while her hand that had been busy fondling her breast eagerly until she brought it to Fate’s face to make her turn to her, breaking Fate from kissing Nanoha. Nanoha gasped and immediately turned to kiss the blonde’s body all over, her neck, her chest down her breast to her abs, and up through the curve of her breast to her arms. With her nose, she made her way for Fate to move her arm over her head so she could lick and kiss her armpit.

Fate was so wrong.

They would both indulge in her.

Collaboratively first. 

She would never know if they were literally agreeing with each other by the timing of their movements but when she also felt a distinctive pair of two different hands opening her legs and reaching down on her, her mind was overpowered. She could not even tell who was fingering her and who was working her sensitive bulging clit. No, she did, that was Nanoha's touch and Signum's fingers were deep inside her again and again. Fate could not even touch either woman. She had no sense to do anything but hold onto the bed as the waves of pleasure slammed her.

Fate gasped and moaned with the sight of the auburn head and the pink head on her body and their hands owning her completely.

Competitively then.

Moan after moan, louder and faster. Coming from somewhere within her she had not been aware of.

Every stroke and thrust would earn them both a pleasured groan from Fate and they were eager to taste together with the juices that they were not willing to share. It would be a new battle of tongues.

But first, they wanted to continue hearing the husky moans of pleasure they could just not stop hearing...

* * *

“I can’t take more of that moaning!” Fate exclaimed.

“Whatever it is, I’m kinda envying her, you know...” Nanoha said very seriously but could not finish her sentence due to an elbow currently being jabbed below her ribs. “Ouch! Fate-chan!” 

Almost as if the smooth movement of the modern train had lulled her into sleep. Hayate was sound asleep in front of the auburn-haired and the blonde. Her head plopped on the dividing wall of the compartment, while Signum was seated all the way to her right with her eyes closed, but the stiffness of her position indicated she was perfectly aware of her surroundings.

For the last minutes, Nanoha and Fate had stopped their lively conversation when they noticed Hayate started mumbling and twitching in her sleep. Until those mumbles had turned into unmistakable pleasure moans and her legs seemed to have a life of their own.

Nanoha was fascinated and intrigued.

Fate was ashamed for no reason at all, but still, she could not help being ashamed. 

“Do you think she’ll notice if I throw things at her?” Nanoha whispered to Fate’s ear noticing the slight shiver in the blonde as her lips faintly grazed her ear.

Hayate suddenly flinched her eyes open when the third paper crumble hit her nose. Her first vision was her giggling friends sitting in front of her.

It took her a few seconds to realize where she was and why she was riding a train with her friends.

“Was it a good dream Hayate? I bet it was!” Nanoha teased her friend.

The brunette looked at both of them perplexed. 

A few images of her very vivid dream flashed in her mind. Images that soon triggered whole sequences of the sweaty naked bodies of her seemingly serious and quiet friends.

Without being able to find any words, she sat straight in her seat, blankly looking around until she just pointed her finger at Nanoha almost trembling.

“You!” Hayate’s voice was deep and the single-word accusation was long.

Nanoha looked almost cross-eyed at the menacing finger currently being pointed at her. 

“Me?” Nanoha asked.

Hayate held her gaze and then ignored her question.

“And... you!” Now her finger pointed to her guardian on her side, who had been looking outside the window of the train’s cart since Hayate had woken up, and just eyed her by the corner of her eye with an impassible expression. “How... could... you?”

Nanoha turned to watch the unabashed Signum with a puzzled face.

"Hayate what the hell are you talking about?” Nanoha was utterly confused.

“Because YOU wanted to!” Hayate snapped.

The threatening finger of the Mistress of the Dark Night was suddenly pointed at the quiet blonde, the last passenger of the train cart, who just managed to open her eyes wide in surprise, gaping. “You… you… insatiable nymphomaniac!” 

Fate blushed furiously at the term used at her. Nanoha dropped her jaw to the floor and looked at Fate next to her who was oblivious to her at the moment, as she still was trying to make sense of how she had earned that term.

“It was MY dream and I wasn’t even invited. I wasn’t there. How could you?” Hayate lashed out and crossed her arms and looked at the door pouting with the sole purpose of ignoring the three participants of her dream.

Fate and Nanoha looked at each other and when they could only just find the same question in each other's eyes, but no answers, they turned to their pink-haired captain and friend. 

“I guess what Master is trying to say is that she dreamed of us three engaging in some sort of sexual encounter.” Signum’s statement was as emotionless as expected. Nanoha started laughing until Signum finished her statement with a smirk. “One apparently initiated by Testarossa’s wishes.”

“You what?” Nanoha burst to Fate offended.

“Hey! It... it wasn’t my dream! Why are you blaming me?” Fate blurted with a wave of heat ravishing her cheeks.

“You want a threesome, Fate-chan? What are you… yeah… what Hayate said… that... you are a… nym-nymphomaniac?!” Nanoha poked Fate’s breast repeatedly at the remark while Fate tried to grab her hands to no avail and humphing finally stormed out of the train cart, leaving Fate flustered and confused, while Signum snickered at the scene.

Even Hayate wasn’t able to continue her ice treatment to them and laughed at the dumbfounded blonde.

Fate jumped out of her seat and looking at both of them, moved her hands exasperated, and when she couldn’t think of anything to recriminate to any of them, quickly went in pursuit of Nanoha. 

Fate looked to both sides of the train. The dining car would be to her left, and the sleeper cars would be to the right. Judging by the time, the ones with the least people would be to her right. Fate walked through the aisle, trying to catch a glimpse that might tell where her girlfriend was.

* * *

Peeking through several of the compartments in the sleeper car, the door of one she was just getting near to, opened slightly. There did not seem to come any light from it.

“Nanoha?” Fate called in a low raspy voice as she cautiously opened it allowing the light of the exterior to invade the small car.

As soon as she half-stepped in, Fate was shocked to find Nanoha wearing _her_ navy blue trench coat and a pair of sexy pumps that actually made her taller than the blonde. A shock that was quickly replaced by a fiery lust shining in her crimson eyes as she stood mesmerized by the look.

"Are you joining me, Fate-chan?" Nanoha said, smiling lightly as she met the fire in those eyes that were already undressing her, as she promptly pulled the still speechless Enforcer inside, before closing and locking the door, getting so close to her almost enough for her bodies to touch.

Just as if the sound of the lock had broken her from the numbness of the massive arousal that had hit her, Fate swiftly took her in her arms and frantically kissed her. Her lips met Nanoha’s parted ones in a violent yet soft and warm kiss.

Bringing her body even closer to her, she eventually noticed how Nanoha’s body seemed to be only covered by the thick fabric and nothing else.

Fueled by her curiosity she tried to break the kiss to look under the cleavage of the coat, only to be reprimanded by her lover.

“Not so fast, Fate-chan…” Nanoha said to her while covering her face in avid kisses and feeling the blonde’s hands tightening her grip on her back implicitly fulfilling her order.

Fate groaned, desperate to undress Nanoha from the familiar piece of cloth.

“Is this _my_ coat?” Fate suddenly had to ask as she had no clue how Nanoha had managed to get the trench coat from her barrier jacket.

Pressing a brief kiss to Fate’s lips Nanoha broke from the embrace and seductively, without breaking eye contact with her, walked the two steps backward she needed to reach and open the curtain of the window. 

“Looks really good on you,” Fate said biting her lips, enjoying the clear view of her love under the sunlight, eyes smiling mischievously, with the exotic, yet incredibly alluring combination of her barrier jacket and high heels...

Straightening the flaps of the coat and tilting her head shamelessly flirting with the blonde, Nanoha replied, “Now you know how I feel when I see you…” Fate smiled slightly embarrassed but very turned on, “although there is something that looks even better on me…”

“What would that be?” Fate answered feeling her heart rapidly pounding in her chest as Nanoha started to slowly open the buttons, revealing what Fate was already fantasizing about, awaited for her underneath. 

Nothing, Fate was hoping for, as she knew that was the look that really looked good on her. She could not disagree with Nanoha on that. 

Wearing only a coordinated set of pink laced underwear, Nanoha uncovered herself from the coat removing it until it hung to the middle of her back.

“You, on me... of course.” 

Fate stood corrected. That was something she could agree even more with. 

All but launching into her, Fate struggled between finding the way to get the unfolding bed of the compartment down and completely removing the coat from Nanoha while kissing her.

Fate could feel a rush of exhilaration at having Nanoha in her arms almost half-naked. The added height of the shoes reminded Fate of them. And sliding down kissing Nanoha’s body, she left a trail of kisses and warmth from her fingertips on her sides, her hips, down her legs to her knees until Fate kneeled in front of her rubbing her nose and slightly licking the piece of clothing standing in her way to Nanoha’s sweet wetness.

Nanoha felt her legs trembling as Fate’s touch between her legs got closer. She tried to remove her underwear but Fate held her hands and prevented it. She was enjoying having that light permeating barrier. Gently pushing the cloth to the side, Fate reached her tongue playfully and her breathing accelerated as she found her incredibly wet.

Nanoha’s moans made her clear she wanted her to be inside her… but Fate still wanted to wait. Fate grabbed her lover’s ass as she pressed her face against her center, licking and kissing her throbbing clitoris, while Nanoha’s moans became even louder.

Nanoha whimpered when she noticed Fate standing up again to kiss her.

“Not so fast, Nanoha...” Fate winked provocatively at Nanoha, who couldn’t get to pout as her lips were again captured by the soft, sweet-tasting lips of her blonde love.

Nanoha tangled her fingers in the blond threads amused at Fate’s attempts to do three things at once. Kiss her, feel her while also looking for a way to be more comfortable with everything she had in mind.

A tight hug around her waist and Fate sliding back with her in a flash move before the folding bed dropped on top of them made her realize she had finally succeeded.

As one of the blonde’s hands was enjoying the soft skin of her back and the other avidly grabbing her by the ass, Nanoha pinned her against the door feeling the immediate electricity running again down her legs while she cupped Fate's face and played with her hair.

Nanoha started tugging at Fate’s clothes and between the both of them, by the time Fate realized she had even fewer clothes on than Nanoha. No clothes actually.

Fate had come in with all her clothes in and somehow...somehow Nanoha had managed to undress her completely first. Not that they were competing of course, who could define who was winning? The one being undressed or the one doing the undressing and enjoying the naked body of the other? Fate knew she always won in any case.

“And this... is what looks best on me…” Nanoha said as she pulled Fate to the bed with her, while a very primal-yet-sensual sound came from Fate’s throat agreeing with the statement.

Enjoying the warmth of being naked in each other's arms… almost naked... as Fate realized, when she rubbed her face against the softness between Nanoha’s breasts while unclasping the pink bra to finally free them, remembering there was one last mission before drowning completely into the welcoming sweetness of the blue-eyed beauty she adored.

Kneeling between her legs, she was almost starting to slide down the pink laced panty, but before reaching further down, Fate carefully traced down Nanoha’s legs with her fingers, squeezing the toned calves in the process and lifted them in front of her, to remove the underwear while kissing her ankles.

“My shoes?” Nanoha asked.

“I’m thinking…” Fate said while taking a moment to contemplate Nanoha’s shapely legs, ending in those oddly-alluring heels, “...they are staying for now.”

Nanoha licked her lips and Fate crawled up on her to kiss her again. As Fate had the fortune of discovering years ago, just like magnets drawn to each other she is inevitably drawn to kiss that mouth, and let her know in her kisses all her love.

And after deepening those kisses she would inevitably be drawn to melt with her. 

She felt Nanoha’s legs imprisoning her, while the feeling of the heels on her back brought an unfamiliar pleasure with their stings, as Fate positions herself to where Nanoha is inviting her too. Her violet-blue eyes shine with desire and she can’t make her wait anymore. 

The invisible force drew her in again to kiss the auburn-haired while her eager fingers gladly caressed her intimacy. Nanoha is already so wet and with her fingers, she gently strokes the center to bring her lover the release she had denied her minutes earlier.

Nanoha moves her hips, arching her back. Fate’s fingers in her skyrocket the fire she was already feeling in her palpitating core. She won’t stop now and Fate won't stop until she brings her into sublime satisfaction. Nanoha moans and gasps while Fate presses hard against her. Almost as if she drowned in her, her own juices flow from the excitation. As she presses her body, rubbing their breasts together, Fate gently introduces two fingers inside Nanoha who moans again with every movement inside her, deeper and faster as Fate follows the rhythm of her hips.

When Nanoha thinks she is inevitably climaxing, Fate swiftly introduces three fingers in her without breaking the pattern, long deep thrusts that make Nanoha dig her fingers on the smooth back of her lover, pressing so tight against her and moaning directly in Fate’s ear.

On and on she continues as she feels her lover melting into her hands like soft warm wax, and the look of satisfaction in her blue eyes is something Fate just can’t resist. Love and lust fused until all Fate just wants is to hold her tightly in her arms and keep Nanoha there.

“Does that mean I am forgiven?” Fate asked sheepishly.

Sweaty and still trying to catch her breath, Nanoha idly brushed her fingers along Fate’s neck and chest.

“Forgiven?”

“You were upset with me… but I didn’t do anything, Nanoha, I swear!”

Nanoha had to repress a chuckle at Fate’s flushed embarrassment. Sometimes, she wondered when exactly Fate’s change happened. Fate usually had that gentle, serene look in her eyes often confused as a shy look, but there were moments, distinctive moments, she had come to realize, when Fate boasted that unique confident, bold look that made her beautiful crimson eyes fire like blazes: when she was full-on engaged in battle and, she had gladly discovered... when they made love. 

And yet, she could never tell exactly when those gentle eyes turned to blazes. Or back from them.

“Fate-chan…” Nanoha pressed her palm to Fate’s blushed cheek, “do you really think I would get upset with you for some weird, but now that I think about it we should definitely make sure Hayate let us know exactly how it was... anyway... that I’d be upset for some dream our crazy pervy friend had?”

"So you are not angry at me?"

Nanoha just had to loudly smack her lover’s lips.

“It’s just that you are just so teasable, Fate-chan. The way your cute face blushes is so irresistible, and it shows how innocent you still are. Makes me crazy in love with you, you know?"

“I really thought you were angry when you left…” Fate blushed, embarrassed as if somehow it meant she didn’t know Nanoha as well as she knew her.

“I just wanted to get out of there and have a room for ourselves. So I could have... my way... with you.” Nanoha rubbed her knee against the blonde’s leg. “Unless... you wanted to invite someone else?”

Nanoha arched a brow and looked deep into the crimson blazes before Fate could answer.

“No. Of course not,” Fate huffed.

“Good. Because I only want you for me...” Nanoha threw her arms around Fate and closed in getting her lips to brush her earlobe bringing tingling shivers down Fate’s spine, before whispering, “...but I’d do anything my Fate-chan wants me to.”

“Seems like I have some work to do,” Fate said eagerly with a sudden sparkle in her eyes and a mischievous smile.

“What... do you mean?” Nanoha asked, puzzled.

"You..." Fate nuzzled Nanoha's neck purposefully missing the spot where Nanoha invariably moans.

"...should not..." Fate used her hands to pull Nanoha's arms above her head and push her back again to the folding bed earning another moan from her lover.

"...envy..." Fate's lips brushed Nanoha's neck and then, trailing kisses to the side of her breast, and then up her arms, while Nanoha used her legs to grip Fate's body tight against hers.

"...anyone's..." a couple of shared moans made Fate drown her crimson eyes in the ocean Nanoha's eyes invited her to.

Fate knew she was addicted to the symphony of moans she could elicit in Nanoha.

Immersed in her lover’s body, Fate was to busy to keep saying any more words, her lips ravishing Nanoha’s skin were doing their own speaking.

Nanoha definitely understood Fate was making a compelling point on how she would not have to envy anyone else's moans.

Not that she had intended for her to take that comment as a personal challenge.

She would have to thank the blonde later for such a competitive spirit in her. 

So there they were again at it. Surrendering to the compelling force that drew their bodies together. While the look in blue-violet eyes was enough to make love with the owner of the crimson eyes as she melted into her, when they used all in them: bodies, souls, looks, and desire, they were able to reach a moment of their own. 

The invisible power shining in their eyes reflecting it on the other.

Unrelenting.

Undeniable.

Unstoppable.

And, as it was turning out to be… that force... their love… was... above all that... also… very, very loud.


End file.
